Operation Christmas Mom
by zebraboymom
Summary: Kathy died in the car accident. Elliot has been raising his five kids with help from his best friend. He's decided it's time to put himself out there again, but his kids know better. There's only one woman their dad really wants.
1. Chapter 1

Operation Christmas Mom

Chapter One

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: Not mine. Sigh...

Author Notes: I know it's spring and Christmas is far away, but this story has been niggling at my brain for awhile. If Kathy had died during Eli's birth from complications due to the accident, I think the whole show could have gone a different way and done more with the relationship between Elliot and Olivia. This story is based on that premise. Elliot has been raising his five kids for the last two years with help from his best friend. He has decided it's time to put himself out there again, but his kids know better. There's only one woman their dad really wants, Olivia. They make a Christmas plan.

Olivia watched out the window as Elliot's huge Suv climbed higher and higher into the Adirondack Mountains. Liv had seen snow in New York her whole life, but somehow the dirt of the city always marred it and turned it black and ugly. The view now was nothing but white everywhere. She had never seen snow hanging on the trees except in Central Park. It was beautiful. Liv was on her way to spend her first Christmas in the mountains. The best part about it was she was spending it with Elliot's family. Excited chatter was going on in the back of the huge seven-passenger sport vehicle and she just sat and soaked it up. The Stablers had wanted her to spend Christmas with them in a cabin Elliot's mom had given to him just recently. He said it was her way of apologizing for the time she took him driving in the snow and crashed the car breaking his arm. She wanted to hug Bernie at that moment. Liv hardly ever left the city. Work was her whole world, but the next week and a half life was going to be void of the ugliness of their work. It was going to be heaven on earth. She could hardly contain her excitement. She must look like a little kid the way she was wiggling in the seat.

She could feel Elliot's eyes on her from time to time and when she turned to look at him he gave her that heart-stopping smile she loved so much.

"It's pretty huh?"

"No, it's gorgeous."

Elliot thought it was nowhere close to being as beautiful as Liv looked at that moment. He was so excited for this weekend. He had recently found that he had some pretty strong feelings for a certain brunette, but he was pretty sure she only thought of him as her best friend. One way or another he was going to find a way to tell her how he felt. He just prayed she felt the same way. He was pretty sure she had feelings for him too. They could read each other pretty well and lately well…

When they arrived at the cabin Olivia couldn't believe her eyes. It was a huge A Frame with windows all across in front of a huge deck. It gave a panoramic view of the snow-covered mountains. It sat on a hill and she knew there would be lots of fun sledding and tubing right below the deck. It was in a word…perfect. When Elliot opened the front door she gasped at how beautiful it was. They stepped into a huge two story high great room. There was a massive stone fireplace with a carved wood mantle flanked on each side by two story high windows. The kitchen faced out into the room and a bar ran the length of the workspace. It was amazing. A family would all be in the same room while dinner was being made. Liv could stay here forever. It was her dream home. Elliot and Dickie unloaded the car while the girls showed her around. There were two rooms downstairs. There was a master bedroom with a huge king size bed. Across from it was a smaller bedroom with a queen size bed and a bunk.

"This will be your room Liv."

"Oh, there's room for some of you guys as well."

"Oh, no, we all stay upstairs together. You know, the whole brother sister bonding thing. Come on."

Upstairs was the cutest dormer Liv had every seen. There were seven beautiful wooden twin beds lined up just like the seven dwarves. It was like something out of Snow White.

"Why seven beds?"

"Well, Liv, Grams thought Dad might be adding a couple more kids before it's all said and done. That's what she told him after Mom died. She said he still had time to find the love of his life."

"Oh."

Olivia shut her eyes. She didn't want to think of losing Elliot to another woman, especially if it was going to be that kind of love. Just the thought made her stomach clinch.

They walked out on the landing and looked down at Eli. He was standing by the windows. He looked so adorable. Olivia loved him with all her heart. She had taken care of him since birth. He had stayed with her for a while when Elliot was grieving. He just couldn't manage it and Liv had volunteered eagerly to take him. He turned and looked up at the woman that was really the only mother he had ever known. His language was still pretty limited at two and a half.

"Livvy, Livvy, snow!"

"That's right Baby Boy and lots of it."

She came down the stairs and he bounced into her arms throwing his arms around her neck and giving her a huge hug. She looked up to see Elliot standing in the doorway with tons of luggage. He had a look in his eyes that made her stomach flip.

Elliot watched the interaction between his youngest son and Olivia. It was obvious to him that she had become his mother. Elliot wanted her to be his wife. He knew without a doubt that she was the one, the love of his life his mother had talked about. Fear kept him from embracing the two in a hug. What if she didn't feel the same way? Loving his kids was not the same as loving him. He had to know one way or another before the holiday was over.

"Come on Dad move out of the way. These are heavy. The girls have tons of crap in these things."

Elliot realized he'd been frozen. Liv laughed softly at the sight of Dickie with about six duffle bags draped over his shoulders and hanging from his hands. Elliot laughed with her, giving her a wink. The girls came bounding down the stairs then.

"Oh poor Dickie, he might hurt his back."

"Oh yes, let us help you little fella."

They made a dramatic display as they lifted their assorted bags off his shoulders and out of his hands.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"You know girls, I didn't see him complaining once when he was carrying Jennifer's book bag all the way from the bus to her house the other day. Hmmm."

Lizzie loved to tease her twin.

"You'll pay for that."

And they were off running up the stairs as Dickie tackled her on the landing tickling her mercilessly until she said uncle. Liv loved being part of this family.

Everyone unpacked and the girls made grill cheese sandwiches and tomato soup for lunch. They all lined up at the bar on stools eating and talking about the afternoon adventure they were all going on. Elliot had gotten a permit to cut their own tree and they were going to bundle up and go after one. While the girls cleaned up, the "men" got out the sled they would haul it back on. Liv looked out the window to see Elliot pulling it around by the side door. Eli was riding on it and clapping his hands with glee. She loved to watch the boy enjoying new experiences. There was nothing like seeing things through the eyes of a child. Everyone pulled on their boots and bundled up. Elliot looked up as they came out of the house. Liv had on a gorgeous blue parka with a fur hat, scarf and gloves. She looked so pretty. He swallowed hard and grabbed the rope to the sled with one hand. She walked beside him for a while as the kids ran forward into the woods in the almost knee deep snow. It was slow going and after a bit Elliot reached for Olivia's hand to help her through a small drift. Once she was through it he held on to her hand. She looked down at their clasped hands and the back up into his eyes and smiled. So far so good. It felt so right having her there with their hands entwined, the kids laughing and Eli riding on the sled. It was so perfect he wanted to freeze the moment in time.

It had been fun at first, but after an hour of finding trees that were too tall to fit into the great room, everyone was getting cold and weary.

"Dad, maybe they're all too big. What are we gonna do without a Christmas tree?"

Elliot stopped the sled to confer with the group. The six of them were so lost in the conversation that no one realized they were missing a pint sized cutie. Liv was the first one to notice.

"Elliot, where's Eli?"

"He's on the sled."

"No. No he isn't."

The entire group started to call for him.

"Eli! Eli where are you?"

Just as they all started to panic, Liv spotted his tracks leading off in the snow. They followed them into a meadow where a tree sat all alone in the middle. Eli was standing and looking up at the tree with a smile on his face. He pointed with his pudgy little finger.

"Daddy! Lookie!"

Elliot rushed forward and scooped up the little boy.

"Eli, Buddy, don't run off like that anymore, okay? You scared Daddy."

"Daddy scared?"

"Yes, Buddy."

"Livvy scared?"

"Yes, Sweetie."

"Okay, no run. Tree pretty."

The entire group was in agreement. They walked all the way around the tree. It was perfect from all sides and would fit in the faulted ceiling of the cabin without having to trim it down. They all stood staring at it. Elliot, who was standing behind Olivia set Eli down and slipped both his arms around her shoulders and hugged her back to him. She reached up and grabbed his forearms. It felt so comfortable and natural. She sighed in absolute bliss.

"Well, guys, I think this is the one. Dickie, you want to do the honors?"

"Really Dad?"

"Absolutely."

"Dickie grabbed the saw and the tarp from the sled. He spread the tarp on the ground and laid down on it placing the saw underneath on the trunk. He began to saw while Lizzie and Kathleen held the tree upright. Liv loved the sound of the saw in the quiet woods muffled by the snow. Elliot still held her in his arms and she turned her face to smile up at him. To her surprise he placed a kiss on her cheek. Maureen turned away so they wouldn't see her smiling at them. She didn't want to spook them. In her mind, Liv and her dad were skittish and could bolt at any moment. She just hoped they could work through their fear of a relationship and find each other this holiday. She had watched them falling in love the last two years and it made her really happy to think about her dad finally being happy again. She knew Liv understood him better than anyone ever had, even better than maybe her mom had.

Dickie and Elliot swung the tree onto the sled and tied it down. Elliot put Eli on his shoulders and they headed back to the cabin. It started to snow about ten minutes before they got back and by the time they had the tree inside and set in the stand everyone was frozen. It was starting to get dark too, so the decision was made to get showers, put on Pajamas and then decorate the tree. Elliot and Dickie let the girls go first. The three girls raced upstairs to see who would get to the bathroom first. Liv took Eli with her to shower. While Elliot and Dickie were putting the lights on the tree, his mind wandered to thoughts of Liv in his shower. His son was lucky enough to share that space with her. He sighed and smiled to himself. Dickie looked at him with curiosity.

"What are you thinking about Dad?"

"Huh? Oh nothing."

"Liv's great isn't she? It's like she's part of the family now."

"Yeah, it does feel that way doesn't it?"

"I like having her here with us Dad. She loves all of us so much. I can see it when she watches us. You know, she looks that way at you too Dad."

"You think?"

"Oh, yeah. I see you looking at her the same way."

"Am I that obvious?"

"Dad, it's okay that you love her. We all think it would be great if you got two got together."

"Really? You don't think it's too soon?"

"Dad, it's going on three years. It's not too soon. Be happy Dad. Don't waste anymore time. Life is short. You never know when someone you love is going to be taken away from you."

"When did you get to be so wise?"

"I don't know. I guess Liv is wearing off on me."

He gave Elliot the Stabler grin and got tackled to the couch.

"Okay, maybe my dad had something to do with it too."

"Good answer."

At that moment Liv came into the room wearing the cutest Christmas pajamas Elliot had ever seen. Eli was wearing bright red long johns. They were too cute. Dickie grabbed the camera.

"Smile Liv."

Elliot knew he was going to cherish that picture. The guys headed off for their showers and the girls made Panini sandwiches. When they were done the tree decorating began. Elliot made a fire in the fireplace and the room was nice and cozy. Liv had never had so much fun. They had never had a tree when she was a child and as an adult she was always working so she had a fiber optic tree that she put up every year. She realized she had never really decorated a tree like this before. Elliot sat on the carpet next to her in lounge pants and a t-shirt. She loved sitting beside him. It was so much fun handing out ornaments to the kids to hang up. As they were nearing the end, they were oblivious to the trap the kids had laid. With a whisper in his ear and a nudge from the girls Eli approached them with his hands behind his back. He came to stand between them and pulled a green cluster out with a red ribbon on it. He held it over their heads and laughed.

"Eli? What have you got kiddo?"

Kathleen spoke up.

"It's mistletoe Liv. You and Daddy have to kiss now."

Olivia looked up at Elliot who was smiling down at her. He shrugged his shoulders and placed a soft chaste kiss on her lips. It was so sweet. She had no idea his lips would be that soft. When they broke apart, Elliot was looking at her fondly and the kids had erupted into cheers. Liv looked down embarrassed. Elliot cleared his throat and swung Eli up in his arms. He grabbed the star for the top of the tree and carried Eli up the ladder to help him place it on the top. Dickie turned off the overhead lights and switched on the tree lights. The kiss was forgotten as everyone looked at the tree in awe. Lizzie said it for everyone. Her words weren't just about the tree however.

"Awesomely perfect!"


	2. Chapter 2

Operation Christmas Mom

Chapter Two

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: Not mine. Double sigh...

Author Notes: Let's explore this mistletoe thing. Shall we?

Later that night after the kids had gone to bed, Liv helped Eliot hang their Christmas stockings from the mantle. He surprised her by pulling out one with her name on it and hanging it next to his.

"When did you get time to…"

"I drove out here a couple of weeks ago and brought the decorations, the presents and the stockings. I knew there wouldn't be room for all of this and our luggage. We're a big family."

"You've thought of everything."

"The first year after Kathy died I didn't do anything for Christmas and the kids were really hurt. I vowed never to let them have a Christmas like that again. So, I go a little overboard."

Liv looked up at Elliot.

"I…I never had a stocking with my name on it before. I never had a stocking. We didn't do that at my house."

"I'm glad you do now. It looks good there with the rest of my family Liv."

Elliot brought hot chocolate and they sat in front of the fire with just the Christmas lights on admiring the tree.

Four young people crept out on the landing upstairs to peak over the balcony and watch the scene below. They all gave each other the fingers crossed sign and waited.

"It's so beautiful El. I didn't know Christmas could be like this."

"Liv…about earlier."

"Oh…you mean the mistletoe? Yeah. What was that all about?"

"Uh, I let it slip a couple of months ago that I thought it was time I started putting myself out there again. The kids have been telling me for six months I needed to move on, I just couldn't for a long time, but now I'm ready. They know we're best friends and they see how much fun we have together. I think they just wanted to see if we had...chemistry."

Liv couldn't speak. The way he was looking at her right now was making her shiver. When she finally found her voice she felt so lame.

"So…is there?"

Elliot's smile widened.

"I…I'm not sure. I think I'm going to need more time to evaluate that."

He picked up the mistletoe from the coffee table and held it over her head. She looked up into his smiling eyes and then his lips were on her before she could say anything else. This time the kiss started out soft and sweet and then it became insistent and exploring. LIv thought she might do that human combustible thing and implode right there on the spot. She made a soft mewing sound as he finally released her thoroughly kissed lips.

Four pairs of hands did silent high fives. Lizzie couldn't help herself.

"Yes!"

Olivia looked up at the landing.

"I think we have an audience."

"Good night kids."

"Goodnight Dad. Good night Liv."

Dickie tried to watch the rest of the scene, but Maureen motioned all of them back to bed. The adults needed some alone time. They had done enough. She smiled down at them and closed the door behind her.

They both sighed at the same time and then laughed at the same time.

"Hmmm. Now where were we? Chemistry. Yes, I would definitely say there was something there for me anyway. You?"

Liv's answer was to pull him back to her. He reached for her and pulled her sideways into his arms and they made out until their hot chocolate got cold. Elliot finally pulled out of the kiss.

"Uh, I think we better stop now. If we don't I am seriously not going to be responsible for my actions."

Liv giggled.

"Oh, you did not just giggle. Olivia Benson does not giggle."

"She does now."

Elliot had never seen her look so happy or so beautiful. His heart swelled just thinking that he was the reason for it. It was at that moment he realized how much he was in love with his partner…really, really in love. He reached out and put a stray strand of hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek. Her big brown eyes turned up to meet his.

"Liv, you're my best friend and I don't know what we…I would have done without you all these years, especially the last two. You've helped keep us together as a family just like you did all those years before. I am so happy you're here with us this Christmas. I can't imagine a Christmas without you Liv. I don't want to spend a Christmas without you here. Liv I…

Olivia started to panic.

"It's getting late El. I'm going to check on Eli and go to bed."

She was up and off the couch before he could blink. _Stabler, you are an idiot. You went too fast and you scared her._ He sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. It had been going too well. He stood up and pushed the fireplace screen closer to keep the fire contained and turned the lights out, padding down the hall to his room. He stood in the doorway and leaned against the frame looking at Liv as she was kneeling down by Eli's port-a-crib. She was tucking the blanket around him and running her hands through his curls. When she looked up at Elliot she had tears in her eyes. His breath caught in his throat. He couldn't lose her. His voice came out soft and raw with emotion.

"Liv, I…I'm sorry."

"Don't say anything else tonight. Please El."

"Sure. Sure. I just need to know. Are we okay?"

"Yes, I just...tonight was…El it was the best night of my life, honestly it was. I'm just afraid. Everything is too perfect right now and in my life that usually means something terrible is going to happen."

"It's okay to let yourself be happy Liv."

"I want to believe that El, I do. Can we just take this slow?"

"As slow as you want LIv. I won't hurt you. I won't."

She stood up and stepped into his open arms. He wrapped them tightly around her and held her close. They rocked back and forth for a minute and then he reached down and took her hand, leading her to her room. He pulled the blankets back and she slipped under them. He tucked her in and sat on the edge of the bed. Liv reached out with her hand and cupped his cheek. Elliot covered it with his own hand and pressed against it.

"Thank you for being patient with me El."

"It's okay. You 're worth waiting for."

He smiled down at her.

"Would it be okay if I kissed you good night, Liv?"

"I'll be disappointed if you don't."

Elliot leaned down and brushed his lips lightly across hers. He wanted to do so much more, but he pulled back and kissed her on the forehead instead.

"Good night LIv."

"Good night El."

"I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too."

Elliot kissed her hand and slipped it back under the covers re-tucking her.

"Sweet dreams, Liv."

"They will be now."

She watched as he walked back across the room to the door. He turned and looked at her one final time and then headed to his own room.

Olivia sunk down in the covers and sighed. What was she afraid of? This was Elliot. He had protected her and cared for her for twelve years. He always had her back. Hadn't she wanted this for as long as she could remember? She knew she had to be careful or she was going to drive him away. He said it was okay to let herself be happy. She wasn't sure she knew how to do that. She was going to need Elliot and the kids to help her let go. Just because she had a sad past didn't mean she had to have a sad future. She wanted happiness with Elliot. She wanted to be a mother to his kids. She wanted to raise Eli and maybe have babies of her own. Tomorrow she was going to tell Elliot how she felt. He was the love of her life. Maybe she could be his as well.

Elliot lay in his bed with his hands behind his head staring up at the ceiling. He thought about how it had felt to have Liv's lips on his. He had never imagined she would feel so good. It felt right. Like Lizzie said; it was perfect. He had to slow down though. This was LIv. She was the master of holding in her feelings. She bottled things up and she never let herself open up to anyone but him. He knew from experience that when she was ready she would come to him. He needed to be patient and loving and let nature take its course. He wanted LIv. He wanted her more than anything in his life. He quietly slipped out of his bed and kneeled by his bed to pray.

"God help me find a way to marry the love of my life."


	3. Chapter 3

Operation Christmas Mom

Chapter Three

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: Not mine. Triple sigh...

Author Notes: A day in the snow and Christmas Eve as a family.

The next morning Liv woke up to the hum of something electrical. She looked across the hall to find Elliot's door shut. She couldn't blame him. Given the way she'd acted last night, she'd shut her out too. When she padded out into the great room she saw Dickie out on the deck using an air pump to blow up inner tubes. One of them was a huge tractor tube.

Maureen looked up from the kitchen where she was setting out everything for pancakes. Liv had never experienced her dad's pancake breakfast and she couldn't wait to watch her reaction. Just then Elliot came out with Eli hanging around his neck giggling. She watched as he mumbled to Liv.

"Morning."

It wasn't lost on Maureen that Liv jumped. Something had happened last night after they went to bed. The tension was obvious. She rolled her eyes. She knew this wasn't going to be as easy as they thought. After all it was Liv and her dad they were trying to get together. The two had denied their feelings for years. It was going to be an uphill battle. Fortunately, she, Maureen Stabler, knew exactly what to do. Operation Christmas Mom would put their next plan into motion: pancakes and inner tubing.

"Hurry up and get dressed Liv. We're having pancakes. Dad is manning the spatula and you don't want to miss it."

Olivia glanced up into Elliot's blue eyes. He was smiling softly at her and she couldn't detect any anger over the events of last night. She had expected him to give her the cold shoulder all day today. She was glad. It was Christmas Eve and she didn't want to spend the day on the outs. Tonight after the kids went to bed she would tell him how she felt and let the chips fall where they may. It was either move forward or step back and she wasn't about to take a chance on losing the best thing that had ever happened in her life. She had a man who had been there for her for twelve long years. He had put up with all her crap and still seemed to care for her very much. If she hadn't stopped him last night, she was sure he was going to say he loved her. Elliot was cocking his head to the side looking at her and snapping his fingers.

"Hey, where'd you go Liv?"

"Oh, sorry. I'll be right back."

Liv flew to her room and got dressed as quickly as she could. She dressed warmly in what she thought was Elliot's favorite sweater since they were going to be outside all morning. As she put on her boots she heard the definite sound of music. She couldn't be certain until she opened her door again, but it sounded like Sister Sledge and the song sounded like 'We Are Family'. She walked out into the great room and couldn't believe what she saw. Elliot Stabler was singing at the top of his lungs, as were his kids. They were dancing around the kitchen and bar in a conga line. The line would pause and dance in place while El poured batter onto the griddle. As they passed the stove on the next round, El would flip the pancakes over and the line would continue as the last one in line picked up a plate. When they reached the stove again, El would flip the pancakes into the plate and that person would drop off and sit down to eat. She laughed out loud at the scene. Just as the line passed her, Elliot grabbed her hand and attached her to his waist. Maureen grabbed her hips and the line continued until everybody's plate was filled. The song must have been on a continuous loop because it kept playing over and over until only Liv and Elliot were left in the line. He switched it up then and took her in his arms dancing her around the room. The kids all laughed and applauded. Once they reached the stove he scooped the last pancakes on his and Liv's plates and they sat down to eat as well.

"Is this a typical Stabler event?"

"Nope, Dad, started it after Mom died. He said we needed some new traditions to go along with the old. It's fun. Right?"

"El, I had no idea you were such a 'dancer'."

Liv started to giggle uncontrollably and almost choked on her pancakes. Elliot slapped her on the back.

"It's all in the booty wiggle."

Liv thought about his glorious behind and nodded her head in agreement. She shot him a grin and a wink. The tension was broken. Maureen sighed happily and dug into her pancakes.

After the meal everyone pitched in to help. Elliot and Liv did the dishes. They stood side-by-side hips and shoulders touching. It felt very intimate. Elliot would occasionally accidentally get soap on Live as she rinsed. They were like little kids. Maureen and Kathleen put up the dishes while Dickie and Lizzie put away the syrup, fruit, milk and juice that went along with the meal. Elliot let Eli sit on the counter by the sink and "supervise". He felt very grown up pointing at things the kids forgot. After that Liv grabbed his snowsuit and bundled him into it. The whole family headed outside. The older kids grabbed inner tubes right away and sailed off down the slope while Liv took pictures. Elliot took Eli with him on the big inner tube and the little boy laughed all the way down. Liv wasn't sure she wanted to go down the hill. She realized she had never sledded or anything growing up. As the group climbed back up the hill she snapped pictures of them and waved. When they reached the top all four teenagers took away the camera and started pulling Liv. Elliot arrived back at the top with the big tube and grinned at her as he took her hand. The kids were all chanting.

"Liv! Liv! Liv! Liv!"

Elliot set the tube down. He took her hand and looked into her eyes. He knew her so well. He could see the uncertainty.

"You have to do this Liv or you will never live it down. Eli went down laughing and he isn't even three yet. Bad Ass Benson afraid of a little hill? The perps would have a field day with you."

Liv never shied away from a challenge so she set her jaw and looked back into El's eyes.

"Fine."

Liv, do you trust me?"

"Always, El."

Elliot wrapped his arms around Liv's waist and fell back into the tractor tube. All four teenagers gave the tube a huge push sending it hurtling down the hill. Liv laid her head back on El's shoulder and they slid down the hill cheek to cheek. It was exhilarating. The kids were all yelling down after them. When they came to a stop Elliot just sat there for a moment pressing his cheek into hers. Live closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment, memorized it for herself. Elliot pushed Liv up and she did a little victory dance for the kid's appreciation. They all yelled back to her.

"Way to go Liv!"

Elliot just stood and enjoyed the sight of his lovely partner shaking her booty. He grabbed the tube and her hand and they started back up the hill. And so the morning went. They "tubed" until no one could make it back up the hill for another run. Then they made a snowman as a family. Liv had never had so much fun in the snow in her entire life. They took breaks occasionally and snacked on smores, had hot chocolate or warmed up by the fire. Next it was going to be a snowball fight, followed by snow angels. Elliot loved how bright red Liv's cheeks were and the way her eyes were shining. He stood next to her in front of the fireplace and looked into the fire. She was concentrating on the flames when El turned to look at her.

"Having a good time?"

"The absolute best time ever El. Thank you for bringing me here and sharing your family with me."

"They're your family too Liv. You've earned the right to be part of us. You have always been there for us, just like family. You always will be."

Elliot set his mug on the mantle and slipped his arms around her waist pulling her close. He looked around to find that all five kids had slipped back outside to make snowballs. He lifted Liv's face to his and kissed her. It was a sweet kiss that promised so much more. El sighed into it and Liv made a soft moaning sound as he took it deeper. They were completely unaware that five faces were pressed to the glass watching. Olivia felt her heart racing as she responded to the kiss. Just when she felt her legs go limp, Elliot pulled back and looked down into her eyes.

"I'm sorry I pushed things last night. I want you to know you have all the time in the world. We have all the time in the world. You know I'm not going anywhere Liv. Right?"

Olivia's eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

"I know that El and I promise you this time I won't run from you."

"Good, now come on. If we don't hurry the kids will have enough snowballs made to take us down without a fight. He grabbed her hand and they burst through the door as he yelled.

"NYPD, drop your weapons."

"Daaaaaaaad!"

And then it was on.

It turned out to be Liv and El against the kids. Eli of course just ran around throwing at everyone. He was having a hard enough time just trying to make a snowball. It was really cute. More than once, Liv stopped to help him make one only to be pelted time and time again. Eventually the four teenagers tackled El together. He was killing them with his aim and they would claim later it was self-defense. Liv reached down into the pile of arms and legs to help them up one at a time. When she reached for El's hand he pulled her down in the snow with him. They lay there laughing until Eli came and rubbed a snowball in both their faces. Elliot leaned up on his elbow and wiped the snow off liv's face. She was laughing so hard she couldn't get her breath. She captivated El in that moment and everyone went silent. It was a beautiful thing watching two adults love each other. Kathleen sighed and put her arm around Dickie. Liz and Maureen high-fived each other. Operation Christmas Mom was once again a rousing success.

Everyone was cold from the outdoors. It was already 3:00 so they all got showers and dressed in their pajamas for the rest of the day. They played board games and enjoyed a leisurely afternoon. Olivia couldn't remember when she had stopped long enough to just enjoy time with others like this. It was so fun. Eli would go from one lap to another as they played the games he couldn't. He loved Candyland the best of course. Liv made sure he didn't get any cards that sent him back and amazingly he won the game. Everyone cheered and he grinned that Stabler grin, mugging for the camera LIv held. Dinner was simple. Maureen had put on a stew on in the crock pot during breakfast and she made some cornbread to go with it. As they ate Liv listened to them talk about what they hoped they were getting for Christmas. She was thrilled to hear some of the presents she had bought on the list. When it was dark, Elliot turned on the tree and turned the other lights off. He read The Night Before Christmas by the light of the fire. Eli sat in his lap and pointed at the pictures as he read. He started yawning about halfway through. After the book, the older kids took turns telling parts of the first Christmas as they set up the nativity set piece by piece. This was obviously another Stabler Christmas Tradition. Liv thought it was very sweet. At the end of the set up Elliot took over and talked about the birth of Jesus. He handed Eli the baby Jesus and had him place him in the manger. Eli was very reverent as he did it. Then he led them in singing 'Silent Night'. This was followed by a rousing rendition of Happy Birthday Jesus and then Elliot swung Eli up in his arms and carried him to bed. When he came back, they sat around watching the fire until one by one the young people went upstairs and brought down their presents to each other and placed them under the tree. They said their good nights and headed to bed.

"Ready to help me be Santa Claus?"

"Absolutely. I'm your elf, ready and at your service."

They went to the closet where Elliot had hidden his presents and set them under the tree. Liv went to her room and got the suitcase she had packed with presents and set them out as well. When they were done Elliot went to his bedroom and brought out a duffle bag loaded with small presents, candies, nuts, and fruits. They loaded the stockings up and sat back on the couch to admire their work.


	4. Chapter 4

Operation Christmas Mom

Chapter Four

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: Not mine. Quadruple sigh...

Author Notes: Christmas Eve promises to be the best gift of all.

"It's breathtaking Elliot. It really is. The tree, the stockings, the fire and the snow are perfect."

"It is kind of spectacular isn't it? Bernie knew it would be like this. She saw it all and she did this to make up for all the missed Christmases. Her art was her passion and it gave her the means to live her life the way she wanted to. I just wish I could have had a relationship instead of this beautiful place. Don't get me wrong. I love it here. She knew I would, but I'd give it up in a heartbeat to have a different relationship with her. You met her didn't you?"

"What?"

"The comment that day in court about the carrot costume and how someone must have thought I looked cute. Only someone who knew my mother would know about that. I asked Kathleen and she said to ask you. I eventually figured it out. Liv, you saved my daughter. Thank you. I almost lost my mind when she was arrested. I could feel her slipping away and then everything worked out. I don't know how you talked my mom into getting involve. I can't tell you what that meant to me Liv."

"I just wanted to help El. You looked so tortured. I couldn't stand it."

"You know me so well, Liv. I think you know me better than Kathy did in the end. I hid a whole side of myself from her and as a result you took the brunt of my ugliness. You stuck it out with me all those years. You helped me keep my family together. You did that. I feel terrible because a lot of the time I took you for granted. I shouldn't have. Now for the last almost three years you've helped me raise my kids, especially Eli. He's such a happy little boy and you're a huge part of the reason he is. You're his mom in every way that matters."

"El…"

"Liv, I love you. I love you so much and I want to marry you and make babies with you and grow old with you. I want to raise Eli together and retire in peace. No more victims, no more rules and no more fear that something is going to happen to you."

"But what if we don't work together in that way?"

"What if we do?"

"If I lost you El, I don't know what I'd do."

Liv's eyes filled with tears and Elliot longed to comfort her.

"Come here you."

He reached for her and pulled her into his lap. Liv slipped her arms around his neck and he reached to push her hair back from her face. He gently thumbed away the tears and tilted her head with his hands tangled in her hair. His lips claimed hers completely. Liv fell into the kiss and sighed. This man moved her like no one ever could. After a long time they stopped to breath. Liv's head dropped to his shoulder and Elliot breathed her in.

"Liv we could make a plan. I can retire with my twenty whenever I want. I just didn't want to leave you. You have two years left to retirement. If we get married and start trying to have a baby right away, we could stay with the unit for two more years. Cragen might make us switch it up with Fin and Munch, but we'd still be together every day and who knows? With our conviction rate, maybe Cragen could work it out so we could stay together. If none of that works out, I'll go ahead and retire and wait for you to get your twenty in. Dickie and Lizzie will graduate by then and we could raise Eli and our baby or babies here. It's so beautiful here in the summer and the little town is great. The schools have a good reputation. There's enough land here to build a second house and then the grown kids could come and visit any time and bring the grandkids. Think what Christmases could be like here."

"Wow! You've really thought about this…a lot. Leave New York?"

"Liv, don't get scared and shut down on me. This plan only works if you're part of it. You're the love of my life Liv. I want to start spending the rest of it as soon as we can right here with our kids. Say yes Liv and I promise to give you a baby."

"El, it just feels fast. Does it feel fast to you? We just kissed for the first time and now you want to get married? Shouldn't we explore the relationship, be sure we work?"

"Liv, I've spent over twelve years getting to know you. We have worked for that entire time, fights, disagreements and all. I know when you're grumpy and why. I know when you've had enough and need a break. I know when you need to fight with someone, usually me because I'm safe."

"That is not why I fight with you."

Elliot's eyebrows went up.

"Okay, maybe I do."

"Liv, you still haven't said how you feel about me, but you don't have to say anything right now if you don't want to. I don't want to chase away the most important person in my life."

Elliot looked down. Liv pulled his face back up holding his head between her palms. She looked at his face. She knew it so well. She knew every expression, every emotion and every scar. She loved this face. She brushed her lips across his.

"I love you El. I have loved you for probably the entire twelve years of our partnership. I love your plan, I love your kids and I love you. If you are asking me, then I am saying yes. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Elliot jumped off the couch.

"Stay right there."

"El?"

Elliot disappeared into his bedroom and came back to kneel in front of Liv.

"Elliot Stabler, what did you do?"

"I wanted to put this in your stocking for tomorrow, but I was afraid you weren't ready and I was afraid you might freak out in front of the kids. I couldn't do that to you. I bought this a couple of months ago and have been trying to work up the courage to do this."

Liv's breath stopped completely and the room started spinning. Elliot opened a little black box and a beautiful princess cut diamond sparkled in the firelight.

"Olivia Benson, will you marry me?"

"Elliot, you had this already? I don't know whether to be really, really flattered or slightly creeped out."

"It's been burning a hole in my pocket. I was just waiting for the right time. When I saw how positive the kids were about us, I hoped I could give it to you for Christmas."

Liv looked down into his face, so filled with love. This was like a dream. She couldn't have picked a more perfect proposal. This was something she had never in her life expected to have happen to her. She had spent so many nights thinking she would be alone for the rest of her life. In that moment she truly believed there was a God. Was this really happening and was she crazy to say yes?

"Liv?"

"I'm thinking."

"Marry me."

He looked so cute at that moment. She couldn't help herself. Who was she kidding? She wanted him so much. She couldn't believe she ever questioned it. She smiled at him and held out her left hand.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, I'll marry you El."

Elliot gently slid the ring on her finger and then lifted her hand to his lips. He slipped his arms around her and they fell into each other. There were tender kisses and whispered words of love and before she knew it they were moving really fast towards El's bedroom. As soon as they stepped over the threshold and LIv looked down to see Eli's sleeping form, she froze.

"We can't do this El. I love you, but I want to wait until this is right. I mean Eli is right there, what if he woke up? Your kids are upstairs and I want to be an example to them. I want…no I need to wait."

Elliot groaned, but he knew she was right. He had already made the mistake of sleeping with someone before he married her. He didn't want to do that again with his kids as witnesses. He turned Liv towards the door and started pushing her that way.

"Then you better go or I won't be responsible for my actions."

Liv chuckled, turned and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Night El."

"Night Liv."

The kids are gonna die when we tell them tomorrow."

"Let's save it until the last and then show them the ring. I know. We do stockings last. Why don't we hide it in the bottom of your stocking ad I'll make sure everyone is watching when you dump it out."

"I love it."

Liv slipped the ring off and gave it to Elliot. He took it into the living room and slipped it in the box and then pushed it down into the bottom of Liv's stocking. He was so excited to tell the kids he was giving them a mother for Christmas. He stopped by Liv's door. She was already in bed. He walked over to give her another kiss goodnight.

"See you in the morning."

"You bet you will."

Elliot walked to the door and looked back at her. She looked so beautiful laying there. He hated to say goodnight, but he headed to his bedroom. He checked on Eli and smiled. His little buddy was going to have a mother. He smiled to himself. He already did. He covered him up and moved to his own bed. He lay there remembering the night. He was so incredibly happy. He didn't see how he was going to stand staying there with her right across the hall. He tossed and turned for half an hour and was punching his pillow in frustration when he saw a figure standing in the door.

"Can't sleep?"

"No. You?"

"Huh-uh. I suppose cuddling wouldn't be out of the question would it?"

Elliot smiled at her and lifted his blanket. Liv was in beside him before he knew it. He lay on his back and opened his arms to her. She snuggled up to him with her head on his shoulder and her arm draped across his stomach. They both sighed and closed their eyes.

"Night El."

"Night Liv."

"It's after midnight now. Merry Christmas."

"The merriest."


	5. Chapter 5

Operation Christmas Mom

Chapter Five

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: Not mine. Sigh…sigh…sigh…sigh...sigh…

Author Notes: Christmas Day. Need I say more?

Liv woke up with two strong arms wrapped around her and the noise of a cute little boy babbling away. She raised her head to see Eli standing up in his port-a-crib. He reached his hand out towards her and giggled.

"Livvy, Daddy, beddy-bye."

He giggled away at her.

"Kiss kiss."

"You be quiet little man or you're going to spoil our secret."

"Daaaddy! Kiss Liiivvy!"

"Sh! Eli, you little munchkin, come here you."

Liv tried to slip out of El's arms, but he tightened them around her."

"Mmm, Liv…love you…"

"Daddy lub Livvy."

Out of the mouths of babes.

"Yes, silly, now hush."

Liv pulled away from Elliot's grip.

"I'll be right back."

She scooped Eli up and took him back to bed with El. She sat him in between them. He smiled up at both of them.

"Kiss, kiss."

Liv leaned down and kissed Eli.

"Kiss, kiss, Daddy."

Elliot who was awake now leaned down and kissed him too.

"No Daddy, silly, kiss Livvy."

"As you wish kiddo."

Elliot kissed Liv while Eli clapped his hands.

"Again Daddy. Again."

Elliot laughed and sandwiched Eli between them as he pulled Liv back into his embrace. When he released her, Liv got out of the bed quickly.

"Okay, that's enough or our son is going to be damaged for life."

"I like that."

"What?"

"Our son."

Liv blushed.

"I guess I just got carried away for a minute."

"Oh, I don't know. What do you think Eli? Would you like Livvy to be your mommy? Would you like to call her mommy?"

Eli clapped his hands and nodded his heads so vigorously that his curls bounced.

"Mommy Livvy."

Liv stood in the doorway with tears slipping down her cheeks. She rushed back to the bed and pulled Eli into a big hug.

"I love you son."

"Lub you Mommy."

Elliot reached out and stroked Liv's hair.

"Me too, Mommy."

She kissed Elliot.

"Okay you two, get dressed. It's time for presents."

"Santa comed?"

"Yes, Sweetie, Santa came."

Eli was out of the bed and into the great room before Liv could get across the hall and grab her robe. She met El in the hall as Eli screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Presents! Santa comed!"

Scrambling could be heard overhead and four young people sprinted down the stairs before Elliot and Olivia could even get settled on the couch. Maureen put the cinnamon rolls she had prepared the night before in the oven to bake and the opening began. It was Dickie's year to play Santa and he started handing out the presents. It was a crazy time. The kids loved everything Liv gave them. She gave Maureen her first pair of diamond earrings. They were small, but she was thrilled. Kathleen had wanted an I-Pod Touch for a while. Dickie got a pair of courtside tickets to a Knicks game. Lizzie got a new cell phone. Eli got a Thomas the Tank Engine Set with Thomas and Percy trains. Liv spoiled all the kids rotten.

"Wow, Liv!"

Elliot went all out as well. He was determined to make up for past Christmases. They were all very excited with his gifts too. Liv gave El a knit cap and scarf she had knitted herself. He smiled at her and winked. He knew how long it must have taken her and it meant so much. She had matched his eyes almost exactly. The next present was for Olivia from Elliot. Eli was helping his big brother who good-naturedly let him.

"Here, Mommy."

As Eli handed Olivia the present Dickie had given to him, four heads whipped around to look at Liv's blushing face. Eli's choice of words was not lost on any of them. They had not even set the little guy up to do it. He had done it on his own. Something was up.

"Thank you, Sweetheart."

Liv opened the gift and pulled out the most beautiful sweater she had ever seen. Elliot had such good taste. Whistles went off around the room.

"Hubba hubba, Liv!"

"Dad, you did good."

"It's beautiful El."

"You like it?"

"I love it."

The kitchen timer took that moment to go off and Maureen took the cinnamon rolls out to drizzle the icing over them. Milk was poured and everyone ate them while groans and moans of pleasure were the only sound in the room. After breakfast, the stockings were taken down and opened slowly, each person taking turns when they found a small gift to open. When it got near the end, Liv waited for the others to finish and then announced she had one more present in her stocking. She shot Elliot a smirk.

"I wonder what it is?"

The kids were all wide-eyed as Liv pulled out the small jewelry box. Liv looked at Elliot and then back at the four shocked expressions. She opened the box and took out the ring. Maureen gasped.

"Well, will you look at that? It's an engagement ring."

She calmly slipped it on her finger and smiled at the kids. Eli laughed and hugged her.

"Mommy."

Four young people looked back and forth between Elliot and Olivia. Finally Dickie found his voice.

"Is this for real? Are you guys engaged?"

Elliot slipped his arms around Liv.

"Last night."

The screams were so loud Eli crawled up in between Liv and El covering his ears. Then four bodies tackled the three of them on the couch.

"What?"

"How?"

"How did he propose?"

"Did you know he was going to propose?"

"I can't believe it. It worked!"

Liv and Elliot sat up.

"What worked?"

"Our plan."

"Your plan? Maureen what are you talking about?"

"Operation Christmas Mom."

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"Wanting Liv to come with us, the mistletoe, all of us wanting to sleep upstairs together. We had a plan Dad. We have wanted Liv for our mom for so long. We always loved her Dad, but since mom died she has been there for us every step of the way. We've watched your friendship over the years and we just knew the two of you loved each other. It just seemed like you were never going to get together. We decided this week was the one to all work together and try to make it happen. We just had no idea it would happen this fast. We're really happy right now."

Maureen finished as huge tears started slipping down her face. Elliot stood and hugged her to him. Liv hugged the two of them and pretty soon the whole family was standing in a huge group hug. Eli squirmed in between their legs and wrapped his arms around Maureen.

"No cry, Mo Mo."

Maureen broke from the group and scooped him up in her arms.

"Oh, it's okay Buddy. These are happy tears."

"Huh?"

"Never mind Honey, the important thing is Livvy is going to be our mom forever."

"Hooray!"

They all stood in a circle now smiling at each other. Elliot had his arm around Liv and they were all grinning at each other like a bunch of nuts.

"Show us the ring, Liv."

The girls crowded around while Dickie and Eliot looked on. Liv was shaking like a leaf with all the excitement. She couldn't believe how thrilled everyone seemed. Kathleen asked the question that brought everyone up short.

"When are you getting married?"

Liv and Elliot looked at each other and shrugged.

"I don't know Kat. I just asked her last night. But not long. I don't want to wait to be with Liv any longer than I have to."

"What's wrong with now?"

"What?"

"What if you guys go down into town tomorrow and get a marriage license and we can plan a wedding. What if you get married New Year's Eve? We could be here for that and then leave you guys here for a three-day honeymoon here at the cabin. Mo and I can take Eli and we can come back for you guys. I am pretty sure you won't need a car for that time since you probably won't leave the cabin anyway. We'll be sure it's stocked with food. Come on you guys. Why wait?"

Liv looked at El and he smiled back at her. Their eyes had a conversation. They turned to the kids.

"Why not?"

Dickie high-fived Lizzie.

"Way to go Dad and Liv!"

Elliot pressed his forehead to Liv's.

"Are we really doing this, El?"

"Are you okay with this? If you want a big wedding with all our friends, I want whatever will make you happy. The important people are here as far as I'm concerned. The hard part will be finding a priest, a pastor or a Justice of the Peace that can marry us."

"I just want you, El."

"Okay then. We all go into town tomorrow, get the license and try to find someone to marry us. Let's do it at the cabin, okay?"

"El, what if we called Judge Donnelly and asked her? Do you think she'd be available on New Year's Eve?"

"We could call Cragen too and Fin and Munch. They might come."

"Melinda too and Casey."

"Okay, let's let the kids enjoy their stuff and fix the turkey while we make some calls."

Elliot and Liv disappeared into his bedroom and Dickie set up the train set with Eli. The girls got busy in the kitchen. They kept smiling and winking at each other as they set about their work.

Once they were in Elliot's room he took Liv in his arms and kissed her until she weakly pushed back at him.

"El, we are supposed to be making phone calls, remember?"

"I know, but dinner will take several hours."

"We have waited for 12 years for this. I think we can manage 6 days before we…"

"Make love? Become one? Know each other in the Biblical sense?"

"You stop right there mister and get that phone out. Let's call Cragen together and then I'll call Liz, Melinda and Casey while you call Fin, Munch, oh and George."

Elliot hit Cragen's speed dial and put it on speakerphone.

"Elliot? What are you doing calling me on Christmas Day? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, Cap it is. I…we…Liv and I have some news."

There was silence on the other end.

"We…uh...we're engaged Captain."

More silence and then they heard a sigh on the other end. They looked at each other with trepidation. Finally he spoke.

"Well, it's about damn time."

"Sir?"

"Elliot I have known you two were in love with each other for a long time now. I just didn't know you were more than friends when you asked for the time off to go away."

"We were just friends. Things sort of changed the last couple of days. Cap we're getting married New Year's Eve. I know that doesn't give you a lot of time to decide what to do with us."

"Cap we also called because we'd love to have you here if you don't have plans."

"Liv, I'm so glad you asked. I would love to come. After all I am the one who put you two together in the first place."

"Sir…Don would you be willing to give me away?"

When Cragen spoke again his voice was filled with emotion.

"I'd be honored LIv. I'll talk with you in a couple of days for directions and such. Congratulations you two. I'm happy for you, really happy."

"Thanks Don and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to the both of you as well and the kids. They must be pretty excited. I guess Operation Christmas Mom really worked."

"They told you?"

"How else do you think my two best detectives got ten days off from work together?"

They all laughed and said good-bye.

"Those little stinkers."

"I know, right?"

They spent the next hour talking to their other friends. Liz said she would love to marry them and would ride up with Cragen. Everyone else said they could make it except for Huang. He was vacationing in Hawaii. They all mentioned the success of Operation Christmas Mom.

"Did they consult the entire precinct?"

"And how did they do that without us finding out?"

"Hey, they're Stablers."

"What am I getting myself into here?"

"What? Cold feet already?"

"Maybe. Care to warm them up later?"

"Just think of me as your own personal heater from now on. Let's go tell the kids."

Olivia turned towards the door just as Elliot grabbed her hand and pulled her down on the bed again. His lips were on hers before she could think. This man; her man, the things he did to her. She kissed him back and they made out like teenagers for about ten minutes. Liv finally pulled away and smiled at him.

"Keep kissing me like that and I won't be responsible for my actions. Now come on. We're a family and it's time for dinner soon. We will have plenty of time for that later this week."

Elliot lay on the bed.

"Just uh…give me a minute."

Liv laughed and headed out to the great room.

Elliot groaned and followed her. It was going to be a long week.


	6. Chapter 6

Operation Christmas Mom

Chapter Six

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: Not mine. Sigh…sigh…sigh…sigh...sigh…sigh

Author Notes: Wedding, plans, snow play, romance and Eli, what more could you ask for? If I take artistic license over any of this and it doesn't sound plausible, just roll with it, okay? I do know in New York it's only 24 hours for a license, but with holiday hours and such. Just cut me some slack and believe it's possible, otherwise we don't get the holiday wedding.

Christmas Dinner was amazing. Everyone was chattering about the wedding. They would all head into town in the morning, Liv and Elliot would get their blood work, and find a formal wear place for the boys to rent tuxes. The girls would hopefully find dresses. Liv knew what dress she wanted. Elliot had teased her about looking at Bride's magazine, but she had seen the dress walking down Madison Avenue on her day off. She had liked it so much, she had written down the information from the sales girl. The girl had encouraged her to try it on and LIv had gotten emotional when she saw herself in it. At the time she admonished herself for letting herself even dream that something like this could come true. Now she felt like fate had been in play that day as the dress was beautiful in it's beading, but not so pretentious as not to wear for the wedding at the cabin. She hoped Elliot would like it. She had asked Melinda and Casey to go and see if they had one in her size and she would call with her credit card number, so they could pick it up and bring it the day they came up. Everyone would be coming up two days before the wedding. They would have to shift everyone around. Elliot would give Maureen, Kathleen and Lizzie his bedroom. Liz, Melinda and Casey would bunk with Liv. All the guys would move upstairs. It would be Elliot, Fin, Munch, Cragen, Dickie and even Eli. Elliot would move his crib up there so he could stay with the big boys. The guys were going to take Elliot out for a bachelor party and the girls were going to have a bridal shower. The next night would be the rehearsal dinner, although rehearsal would just be deciding where they were going to stand, etc. That just left three days to plan. The cabin was already beautiful. They would add poinsettias and it would be amazing. The girls were taking charge of the meal. They would have brisket afterwards for everyone. The wedding would be at 11:00 in the morning as everyone planned to be on the road by 2:00 since it was a five-hour drive back to New York. Everyone wanted to get back to the city before the New Year's Eve activities started.

Liv had seen a cute bakery in town on the way in and hoped they could do a simple cake. They would go to the flower shop they passed as well and see about flowers. It was definitely going to be a whirlwind. Elliot watched Liv's face as she talked with the girls and they planned. She had no idea how brightly she was smiling. It made him feel great to know she was so happy. She hadn't had nearly enough of that in her life, He was dedicating himself to making that smile show up on her face every day for the rest of their lives.

After eating they played one of the new games Lizzie got for Christmas, then headed back out to play in the snow. It was a great day and it felt like they were a real family now. The kids were joking all day long and when they finally came inside for the day, they gathered around the fireplace with hot chocolate. Lizzie kept looking at Olivia and she could tell she wanted to ask her something, but was hesitating.

"What's up Lizzie?"

"Huh?"

"You've been watching me for awhile now. What's going on with you?"

"I…I wanted to ask you something, but I'm afraid and I don't want it to mess things up?"

"What could you possibly think you could say that could "mess" things up? I love you Elizabeth. You can ask me anything."

"Okay. Um, Dad, I hope you 're okay with this too."

Lizzie looked over at Elliot. Liv and El exchanged one of their looks. He smiled encouragingly at Lizzie.

"Ask her Lizzie. It will be okay no matter what."

"Well, would you…would you mind if I called you Mom?"

Four other young faces turned to look at Liv. Elliot looked at her too only he had a huge smile on his face. Liv was speechless until Eli broke the silence.

"Mommy."

Liv scooped him up with tears in her eyes. First she smiled that really happy smile that she had been smiling lately and then the tears spilled out onto her cheeks as she set down Eli and embraced Lizzie.

"I'd love it if you called me Mom. I'd be honored Elizabeth."

And then three more sets of arms were around them.

"Me too."

"We all want to call you that Liv…Mom."

"I'd really, really love that."

Elliot walked over to the group and enveloped them all with his huge arms. Sniffles could be heard in the room and then everyone started chuckling and then laughing.

"We are a bunch of saps."

"Yeah, but who cares?"

They pulled out the leftovers from Christmas dinner and feasted until everyone was lying around holding their stomach. They all put on their PJs and a decision was on for what movie to watch. The guys won out on the choice for the night, Die Hard. Richard defended their choice.

"Hey, it's a Christmas Movie."

Everyone burst out laughing at that and they settled in to watch. Eli conked out about half way through and Liv went to put him to bed. He woke up as she started to tuck him in so she lifted him back out and carried him to Elliot's bed. She lay holding him and before she knew it they were both asleep. After the movie, Elliot turned out the lights and said goodnight to the kids. He made his way back to his bedroom and smiled at what he found. Liv was asleep in his bed with Eli cuddled up to her, his thumb in his mouth. Elliot crawled in with them and kissed first Eli and then Liv. He turned on his side and enveloped them both with his arm and was gone instantly.

The next morning Kathleen stood in the doorway to Elliot's room smiling from ear to ear. Her dad was lying on his back with Eli lying on his stomach draped across his chest. His little arms and legs were hanging down and his curls were tucked under her dad's chin. He had his arm around Liv who was snuggled up to his side. Her arm was draped over Eli in a protective embrace. They were too cute for words. She snuck back down the hall and grabbed her camera. Maureen caught her as she came down the stairs.

"What's going on?"

"Shhh…Dad and Eli and Olivia. It's too cute."

The twins bounded down the stairs too.

"We want to see."

"Okay, but be quiet. I don't want them to wake up before I get the shot."

The four of them crept back down the hall and Kathleen snapped several pictures. Elliot and Liv both sensed they weren't alone. A deep voice rumbled across the room.

"Those better not show up anywhere on the Internet or you're grounded for life."

"Now Dad. What on earth would make you think I'd do something like that?"

"Kathleen, I've read your blog."

The four of them jumped on the bed too.

"Hey, careful, you'll break it."

"Then get up you two so we can go into town and plan this wedding. I can't wait to look for a dress."

"Okay, but first I need retribution for the pictures that were taken."

With that Ellliot rolled Eli off his chest and pulled every pillow from behind him and started pelted the kids. Liv followed suit and an all out pillow fight war took place. Dickie ran into Liv's room and grabbed more pillows. Eli was fully awake now and giggling so hard his little face was turning red. Liv was laughing so hard she had to stop and took a pillow to the face from Lizzie.

"Okay, enough. I can't breath."

"Everybody out. We will get dressed and eat breakfast in town. The bus leaves in fifteen minutes."

Maureen scooped her little brother off the bed and grabbed his little bag off the floor.

"I'll get Eli Dressed."

When the kids were all gone, Elliot pulled Olivia into his arms.

"That is not how I intended to wake up this morning. I did not get my good morning kiss."

"Well, we will just have to fix that right now."

Liv snuggled up to him and reached for his face. They kissed each other deeply and Elliot stroked his fingers across her cheek.

"I love you Liv.

"I love you El."


	7. Chapter 7

Operation Christmas Mom

Chapter Seven

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: Not mine. Sigh…sigh…sigh…sigh...sigh…sigh…sigh?

Author Notes: Shopping, friends and parties.

Breakfast was fun. They ate at the local diner and the food was amazing. After that they dropped by the florist. She was a sweet lady who was excited to do a Christmas wedding. Olivia wanted red roses for everything. She wanted simple and elegant. The men would wear a red rose boutonniere, the bridesmaids would each carry a single red rose and Olivia would carry a spray of red roses mixed in baby's breath. No problem with that.

Next, they entered the bakery and even after a huge breakfast the kids all wanted a pastry. While they were devouring them Olivia talked to the baker. She was a big happy woman who told Olivia she could make her a simple one-tiered cake and then they would have a tier for themselves for the honeymoon. Olivia wanted red velvet with red roses and those beautiful white beads like her dress. The lady was excited to do it. She said it would be ready the morning of the wedding, New Year's Eve.

The group split up at that point and the kids wandered through the shops looking for wedding gifts while Olivia and Elliot went to get their blood work done at the small hospital in town and then to apply for their marriage license. Liv couldn't get her arms around the fact that she would be married in less than a week. They watched each other as they gave blood. Elliot couldn't help remembering the fact that they shared the same blood type and had said they would give each other a kidney. He smiled at Liv.

"I'd still give you a kidney."

"Me too."

The phlebotomist looked at them strangely.

"Is one of you ill?"

"No. Just really happy."

Now the woman was totally confused.

"You'll get the results in two days."

Liv and Elliot called the kids and they joined back up for a late lunch. Liv loved the look on people's faces when Elliot would ask for a table for seven. They got lots of looks when their entire brood walked in. Liv couldn't wait until they could say table for eight. She wanted so badly to have a baby with Elliot. The kids had tons of bags and they filled up the back of the SUV. Olivia had no clue what the kids had bought them. They had two households of stuff already. What could they possibly have gotten them?

The rest of the afternoon was spent at the bride and formal shop. The lady seemed a little disappointed that Liv wouldn't be trying on wedding gowns, but the girls had a blast. They must have tried on every red and green dress in the place. The guys went with simple black tuxes; so elegant. Elliot refused to let Liv see him in his tux. He said if he couldn't see the bride ahead of time, she couldn't see the groom. The whole group laughed at that. The girls settled on beautiful red dresses that were simple enough in style that they could wear them again. They were very flattering. Olivia set up a time with the lady for the morning after their friends were arriving to have a fitting of the dress she had chosen. That put a smile on the lady's face. By the time they were done it was dinnertime and they ate out for the second time that day at the same restaurant. They were getting to know the locals.

Little Eli fell asleep in the car on the way home. He was exhausted. It had been a really long day, but things were set. The teenagers begged off a movie and headed to bed as well. They wanted to wrap the things they had bought and get ready for the bridal shower they had planned for Liv.

Elliot kicked off his shoes and started a fire in the fireplace. Liv settled down on the couch with him and they talked about the future.

"Are you really okay with moving in with me and the kids? I mean, it was Kathy's house and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"It seems silly to try to find another house and move, only to move again two years later. Besides, I liked Kathy and I think she would be happy to see a complete family in this house again."

"You're amazing, you know that?"

"Yeah, well so are you. You've done such an amazing job with the kids El. They seem to have all accepted what happened and they are as ready to move on as you are. I feel so lucky to be part of this family."

"No we're the lucky ones. Liv, you saved us all. You did. You singlehandedly brought each and every one of us back. I remember when Maureen spent that weekend with you not long after Kathy died. She had been devastated by her death and you just listened and loved her and a different young woman came home that Monday. You did the same thing with each and every one of my kids and you were Eli's mother from the moment he was born and the EMT put him in your arms. You brought me back too Liv, You read every mood, every emotion. You know me better than anyone else on the planet. I love you for it."

"I feel the same way about you. You're giving me a family and hopefully a baby. I never thought I'd be in this place with you. I'm so happy El, I can't even breathe sometimes."

"I can't wait to be with you Liv in every way. I want so badly to make love to you."

Elliot reached out and palmed her cheek. Liv couldn't hold his gaze. It was filled with desire. Liv never thought that look would be reserved for her.

"I'm nervous El."

"About what?"

"I…I haven't been with anyone in five years. I've never been with someone I loved. I've never been in love before."

Elliot was surprised and honored. He ran his fingers along her cheek.

"I've only been with one woman my whole life and I haven't been with anyone in almost three years. I'm nervous too Liv. We'll take it slow. I promise you Liv. I won't ever hurt you. I just want to be with you."

"I want that too El."

He kissed her gently then and when he pulled back he rested his hand at her nape and rubbed his thumb along her neck soflty.

"Let's go to bed."

Liv's soft doe eyes blinked at him.

"To sleep."

"I knew that."

"Uh-huh. Come on you. Let's get you to bed before you pass out."

They stood, Elliot turned off the tree lights and they walked down the hall together holding hands. Elliot climbed into bed first and held open the covers for Liv. She slipped underneath and he wrapped her up in his arms. He kissed her gently and they both gave into sleep. They needed the rest. The next two days were going to be all about the kids.

The next morning Elliot and Dickie disappeared early. The girls all had cereal and talked about the wedding while they tried to figure out where they went. Around 9:00 Elliot and Dickie came back towing a trailer. On it they saw three snowmobiles. The guys had huge smiles on their faces when they came inside.

"Pack a picnic lunch. We're going to play in the snow."

It was an exciting day. Dickie and Lizzie took one snowmobile. Maureen and Kathleen shared the second one and Elliot and Liv took the third one. Eli sat in front of his dad. It was so fun. They went way up on the top of the ridge and back down the other side. They found a hunting cabin around lunch time and managed to all fit inside while they had lunch. The girls started to complain after lunch that they were tired and cold, so they headed back to the cabin. They needed to gas up the snowmobiles anyway. They would take them out again the next day. They filled the rest of the day with games and popcorn and talk about the wedding. The next morning was similar to the second one, only they came back to the cabin for lunch and the guys took the snowmobiles back. That afternoon was more tubing and they all collapsed into bed. Tomorrow would be the arrival of their friends. It was Elliot and Liv's last night to sleep together before the wedding. Elliot cuddled Liv to him and they tried to stay awake as long as they could. They held each other and whispered so they wouldn't wake Eli.

"Just two more days Liv and you'll be my wife."

"I'll miss you for the next two nights."

Liv buried her face in his chest and they drifted to sleep. The next day everybody would move into their new rooms after breakfast. Elliot made pancakes again and they danced to Sister Sledge. Liv loved this side of Elliot. He was fun and crazy and uninhibited. This Elliot was so different from Detective Stabler. She loved that she got to know this side of him. Their friends started arriving after lunch. Liz Donnelly and Cragen had driven together. She would have to ask Casey about that. Casey, Munch, Fin and Melinda came together as well. The arrivals were full of laughter, I told you so's and kidding. Liz took a huge package out of the back of Cragen's SUV. It took Fin and Cragen both to haul it in.

"What on earth is that?"

"You'll just have to wait until tonight."

Once everyone had unloaded and settled in their rooms, Elliot took everyone on a tour and then they had hot chocolate and cookies the girls had made. The "boys" headed out about 6:00 for dinner and bowling. Dickie was excited that he got to go. Eli looked really sad and ran to jump in Liv's arms.

"Mommy."

The new title was not lost on the girls.

"That didn't take long."

Liv blushed and hugged him to her. He wiggled down and ran to Elliot and pulled on his pants.

"Go wif you Dad?"

Elliot lifted him up in his arms and hugged him.

"Not this time little man. You need to stay here ad take care of your mom and the girls."

Eli grinned and wiggled down.

"Okay!"

Elliot winked at Liv and they left. As soon as the guys were gone, the junk food came out. They played several silly bride games. The funniest was blindfolding Liv and handing her a suitcase full of funny clothes. She had to dress herself blind supposedly for her wedding night. They took a picture to show Elliot later.

Most of Liv's gifts were lingerie for her honeymoon. They were so beautiful and tasteful. Melinda gave her a silk nightgown that she knew she would wear for the wedding night. Liz's gift came last. Once Olivia got it open and looked down in the box she laughed so hard she almost cried. It was a bearskin rug. Liz was quick to say it was fake fur. She helped Olivia pull it out and spread it out in front of the fireplace.

"Now this is where your wedding night should start."

Everyone laughed and took turns trying it out. Eli ended up curled up on it and falling asleep. Maureen packed him off to bed and they ate ice cream and talked together until the guys came home.

Elliot and the guys had a great time bowling. Dickie said he couldn't wait until he was old enough to drink beer with them. Munch had to tease Elliot.

"You know you cost me two hundred bucks Stabler."

Fin grinned and patted his wallet.

"That's what I'm sayin'."

Cragen patted his wallet too.

"Damn straight."

"Munch, you bet both of them I'd never marry Liv?"

"No I bet them you'd get with her sooner."

Elliot busted up at that.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Munch. So Cap, I wanted to talk to you about where we go from here. Liv and I have talked and we want to stay on the force until she retires. That's two years. We'd like to stay together, but we don't know what that looks like."

"Why don't you let me worry about that and just enjoy your honeymoon. I have some favors I can call in. Who knows?"

What Don wasn't telling his detective was that he had a wedding present for them that would make them really happy. He wanted to wait until the wedding to reveal it. The rest of the night was a blast and when they got back to the Stabler cabin they found the girls nodding off in the great room. Elliot started laughing when he saw Liz's gift. He looked over at Liv and raised his eyebrows. She immediately blushed. The friends sat and talked for a while, but the women went to bed early. They were all going in to town the next morning to see Liv fitted in her dress. Elliot stood and went to her after the other women had retired. He pulled her into the hallway and kissed her.

"I'll miss you tonight, but I'm going to dream about that rug and you."

"Elllllll."

"One more day Baby."

"One more day."


	8. Chapter 8

Operation Christmas Mom

Chapter Eight

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: Not mine. I'm all sighed out.

Author Notes: Sorry this is posted a little later than I usually do. It's a long chapter so hopefully it will be worth the wait. The rehearsal dinner. The wedding!

The next morning they slipped out after devouring some cinnamon rolls, courtesy of Maureen and headed to the bridal shop with Liv's dress. All five women sat back and watched as Liv came out of the dressing room.

"Oh, Olivia. It's beautiful!"

The dress was a strapless gown with a tightly fitting bodice. It was beaded in a beautiful design. The skirt flared out, but there was no pretentious train. It had a low back, but it was modest. Everyone thought she looked beautiful.

"Elliot is going to go weak in the knees when he sees you."

"You think?"

"Absolutely. You are going to be a beautiful bride."

As Olivia started to step down, all three girls stepped forward with their hands behind their backs.

"Mom?"

"That is going to take some getting used to."

"Well get used to it because we love calling you that. We have some gifts for you that we have been saving. We want to give them to you for tomorrow."

Maureen stepped forward.

"First, something old and something borrowed."

Liv opened a square box to find a beautiful white handkerchief that was embroidered with an S. She looked up confused.

"Grandma carried that in her wedding to grandpa Stabler. You get to use it now and then pass it back to each of us when we get married."

Liv could feel her eyes starting to fill up with tears.

"See, this is why we decided to do this today. We didn't want to ruin your make up tomorrow."

Everyone laughed. Kathleen stepped forward.

"Something new. We went in on these together."

Liv opened a box with the most beautiful set of pearls. She gasped.

"No, this is too much."

"No, it isn't. Grandma Bernie gave us money for these. She knew you and dad were going to get together and she told us to take the money and get them, so they are from her too."

Lizzie stepped forward.

"Something blue."

Olivia opened the box and found the prettiest little blue garter with beading on it.

"Try it on."

Liv raised her skirt and Lizzie helped her slide it on.

"I think that about does it."

"Perfect. It's all so perfect. How did I get so lucky to have three such wonderful daughters in my life?"

"Hmmm. Just lucky?"

The four hugged each other while Casey and Melinda wiped their eyes.

That night they had a short rehearsal and set the chairs they had rented up. They took everything off the mantle and dressed it up with tons of white candles. It would be really romantic for Elliot and Olivia after everyone left. Candles wouldn't be that exciting in the morning when they got married, but later on…

They spent the rest of the evening enjoying dinner at the one really posh restaurant in the little town. They had a room just for the wedding party and it was filled with laughter and toasts. Cragen roasted them with tales of how he had to constantly stand between Liv and El and the IAB. He told tales of physically removing Detective Tucker from his office. The laughter kept flowing. It ended on a sweet note.

"Elliot. Olivia. The day I paired you up I saw how great you would be together. You balanced each other perfectly. You have the most amazing arrest record of any partnership I have ever had in my years at SVU. I watched the two of you learn to trust each other and back each other up. I also watched that trust turn into love. I couldn't be happier at this moment than if you were my own kids. I knew this would mean at some point saying good-bye to you. At least I won't have to do that for another two years. I have approval to keep you together as partners as long as I am willing to vouch for your continued success. I have no doubt you will be even better as a married couple. Just…uh…keep your nose clean, okay? I don't plan on retiring early. In fact, I plan on retiring the same time the two of you do."

Munch and Fun looked at each other.

"Hey, where does that leave us?"

"You will both have the same number of years in. You can retire too. We can have the mother of all retirement parties."

Everyone laughed and lifted their glasses.

"Thanks, Don."

They continued to eat and drink for several hours until the owner started hanging around hinting it was time to go.

Back at the cabin the girls retired to Liv's room to gossip.

"So, Liv, how is it with Elliot?"

"What?"

"You know."

"No."

"Liv, don't be coy."

"Oh…ohhhh! You mean that. Uh… I don't know yet."

"You mean to tell me you haven't…"

"No, we wanted to wait and set an example for the kids."

"Really Mom? We just thought you guys would. Wow! That's cool. That is really cool."

"So, I have a question. What is going on with you and Don, Liz?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you drove down together and you sat next to him at dinner tonight. I've caught you looking at him from time to time and last night when the guys got back, I saw him wink at you."

"This is what I hate about detectives. Nothing gets past you. Well, if you must know, we've been sharing a few dinners and a couple of movie dates. I like him. I like him a lot. He's really a very dear man."

"All right Liz!"

"I have a boyfriend."

Everyone turned to Maureen.

"I haven't told Dad yet, but it's getting pretty serious. I may need that handkerchief back by the end of the year."

"Oh, Maureen, that's wonderful. You know you have to bring him to meet us."

"I know. I'm just scared dad will run him off."

"Don't worry. I'll run interference for you. What's he like?"

"His name is Daniel Masters. He's a law student and very dedicated to the law, but also has lots of fun too. He makes me laugh all the time and we never run out of things to talk about. He's perfect as far as I can see. We even had our first fight already and we worked through it. I think he could be the one."

"That's exciting!"

"I'm dating Fin."

"What?"

Everyone turned and looked at Casey.

"You're kidding."

"Nope. One month and counting."

"Now you guys are good. I never guessed it."

"He's great. He really is. We both like all the same restaurants and movies. We talk about work. It's nice you know?"

"Well, this has been an enlightening evening to say the least."

They talked for a while until Liv started yawning. They needed to let the bride get a good night's rest. Everyone said goodnight and settled into bed. The girls went to their room. Liv snuck out to the great room. Just as she hoped, Elliot was waiting for her.

"Come here you."

Liv made a beeline for his arms.

"This is the last time I will hold you as a single woman. The next time you will be my wife. Are you ready for this?"

"Feels like I've been waiting my whole life."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wouldn't miss it."

"I'll be the one in the penguin suit."

"I love penguins."

Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a heart-stopping kiss. He sighed and let her go.

"That's a preview of tomorrow night. Night Liv."

Liv was a little shaky on her feet.

"Uh…night El."

"Need some help?"

"Uh…no…I got it."

Liv could hear Elliot chuckling to himself as he headed upstairs to bed. She climbed in bed with Liz and smiled as she drifted to sleep.

The next day was full of activity. The girls brought Liv breakfast in bed, she took a leisurely bath and then they went into Elliot's room to get dressed. Casey and Melinda did a wonderful job on her hair and they pulled it back with a beautiful bow. Her dress was amazing and the pearls looked beautiful. She gave the girls and her friends all a gift. It was a card saying they would all be getting a necklace like her Fearless one when they got back to New York. She had given hers to Agent Dana Lewis and she wanted them to have one as well. As far as she was concerned they were all fearless. The girls had gone through losing their mother. Casey had been censored for something she believed in. Melinda had been shot and survived, even helping to save her own life. They were an amazing group of women. When she was all done they stood back to look at her.

"Liv, you have never looked more beautiful."

"Mom, Dad is going to die when he sees you."

"I hope not. I'm really looking forward to being your mom."

There was a knock on the door. It was Don.

"Liv, are you ready?"

"Come on in Don."

"Wow! Liv you look amazing."

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Liz stepped out to take her place and Casey and Melinda went to sit down. They could hear the music start in the other room and Eli came walking in to the room. He looked adorable and he had a pillow with the two matching bands they would exchange.

"Mommy pretty."

Lizzie took his hand and started out first. Elliot was standing next to Liz along with Dickie, Fin and Munch. He smiled at his little boy and looked at how beautiful his daughter looked. She was growing up so fast. Next came Kathleen. She winked at her dad and took her place alongside her sister. Maureen looked so much like her mother as she walked towards him. He couldn't believe it. She had become a woman in her own right. He knew it wouldn't be long before he would be giving her away. That's if a guy could ever get past him. His daughters were all so beautiful as they stood and looked towards Liv and Don. Elliot followed their eyes and he felt his heart stop. Liv was exquisite. She locked eyes with him as she walked towards him and he felt his own filling up with tears. Don shook Elliot's hand and handed Liv's to him. He sat down next to Melinda and Casey.

Liz did a beautiful job and you could hear sniffles around the room. Then it was time for the vows. Elliot went first. He turned to face Liv and took both her hands in his. He could drown in those eyes.

"Liv, I can't believe I'm getting a second chance at love. I thought my life was over for a long time. You brought me back. You loved me like no one else could. You've been there for the kids. You've practically raised Eli. You understand me better than I do myself sometimes. I don't deserve to be loved by someone so selfless, so courageous and so compassionate. You make me weak in the knees even after all these years. I will honor you and treasure you for the rest of your life. I love you so much."

Liv tried to stay composed but her eyes were filling up.

"El, you're my hero. You're the only one who could ever convince me I have worth. You told me as often as you could that I was not my mother, that I was not broken and that I had turned out great. You've always had my back. You understand me better than anyone else. I have secretly had a crush on you since the day we met. Even though I dated other people, you were the measure I held them up to and none of them were you. I never thought someone would love me the way you do. My whole life all I've wanted was a family and you're giving me that. I promise to make you and our kids my home from this day forward. I will never leave you. I will cherish every day with you for the rest of my life. I love you El. "

Liz had to clear her throat and as she led them through the exchange of rings her voice was filled with emotion. Liv saw her glance at Don more than once. She hoped they would be celebrating a wedding of those two soon. As Elliot slipped the ring on her finger she looked deeply into his blue eyes. He was her home in every way. Every time she had looked in those eyes for the last twelve years she had felt like she was coming home. He truly was the love of her life. Everything became surreal as Liz pronounced them man and wife. Liv looked up into Elliot's smiling face as his lips descended on hers. Damn the man could kiss. If he kept this up, she was going to pass out there in front of everyone. He finally released her and they turned to be bombarded by family and friends.

Elliot turned to Dickie who grabbed him in a fierce hug.

"I'm really happy Dad. I didn't think that was ever going to be possible again."

Elliot ran his fingers through his son's hair and held him close. This was a day he would never forget. He was married to the most beautiful woman in the world. God must really love him, although he had no idea why. Fin and Munch were next to congratulate him and then Don took him into a warm embrace. He had held Elliot on more than one occasion when his life had taken a tragic turn. The man really was like a father to him.

Lunch was a wonderful affair thanks to the efforts of his beautiful daughters. They ate the best brisket he had ever set his teeth to and there were more toasts all around. They cut and served the cake and Dickie was the last one to toast Elliot and Olivia.

"I am the best man after all. Dad, Mom, today we became a family. I know that you could never have known life was going to throw you this curve ball. Sorry Liv, sports metaphors are all I know. Us kids want you to know that no matter how bad things got, the two of you held us together. We have all been praying for you to see how much you mean to each other. When we launched Operation Christmas Mom we had only hoped to get you to see that. We had no idea it could end like this. It was more successful than we could ever have dreamed. We can't wait for the future and just so you know, I am really counting on another baby brother by next fall. Eli and I want the numbers even. Just kidding, but we want you to know how much we love you both, respect you and want to make you proud. Congratulations!"

Dickie began to tap his fork on his glass and everyone else took up the cadence. Elliot shrugged, turned to Liv and kissed her. Clapping and more cheers erupted. They all sat for a long time reminiscing about the past. Finally Don looked at his watch and stood up.

"Guys, it's after three and we all have to pack up and leave. Let's get busy."

Suddenly chaos reigned as nine people started packing and loading vehicles. Elliot and Liv helped as much as they could. The girls insisted on cleaning everything up from the luncheon so they would be the last to leave. Elliot and Olivia were able to say good-bye to Don and Liz first. Liv noticed that Don had his arm around Liz's shoulders as they stood in the door and hugged and kissed them good-bye.

"So you guys have plans to spend New Year's together tonight?"

Liz smiled up at Don.

"As a matter of fact we do. Don is taking me down to Times Square."

"Are you two nuts? New Yorkers don't do that. It's crazy down there."

"Yeah, but I've never been and Don says everyone should experience it once."

"Well, you two have fun and be careful, okay?"

"You two have fun too."

Liz winked at them and they were gone.

It took longer to get the other four out the door. Melinda and Casey wanted to give Liv another gift. They had gone in together on it. Liv opened the fairly large box and laughed out loud. It was five pregnancy tests with a note. 'To be used as soon as possible.' Elliot and the guys were curious about what they were all cackling about, but Liv said she would show Elliot later. She could hear Munch on the way to the car.

"It's always a conspiracy. I'm always the last to know."

"Just get in the car John."

The four friends waved and took off. It was after 4:00 now and because of the time of year it was starting to get dark. It would be completely black outside by 4:30, so they were trying to hurry the kids. Even though they would be in Elliot's SUV, he didn't like the idea of Maureen driving on the back roads in the dark. They finally stood at the door. Liv was holding Eli who kept saying he wanted to stay. They kissed the kids one by one. Maureen finally urged them all towards the car.

"Have a great time together and call me when you want to be picked up. Kathleen and I will drive out and get you and we'll bring Eli. Love you both."

"Daddy."

Eli reached his little arms out pleadingly. Elliot took him in his arms.

"Listen little man. Tonight is special for Mommy and I. We need some time alone. Okay buddy?"

Elliot gave him a nig hug and a kiss. Eli switched tactics.

"Mommy."

Liv took him back from Elliot.

"Guess what Eli? Maureen told me you get to stay up until midnight and see the ball drop if you come home with her."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay!"

Liv kissed him and he reached for Maureen who took him with a smirk on her face. Liv was good There was no way he would last that long. She would put him to bed when they got home. It would be close to 9:30 and he would surely crashed in the car long before that.

Elliot smiled down at Liv.

"You are good woman."

Liv and El stood with their arms around each other's waists. After Eli was strapped in his car seat the four older kids suddenly turned and threw handfuls of birdseed at Elliot and Liv. They jumped in the car, honking the horn and yelling out the window as they drove off down the road. Elliot and Olivia laughed as they shook birdseed out of their hair and clothes. When they could no longer see the taillights of the car Elliot turned to a shivering Olivia. It was cold outside and she had bare shoulders; beautiful bare shoulders. He grinned at her, picked her up in his arms and carried her over the threshold.

"Let the honeymoon commence."

**Author Notes: Last chapter coming up next. The honeymoon!**


	9. Chapter 9

Operation Christmas Mom

Chapter Nine

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: Not mine. But I can write about them and sigh.

Author Notes: Okay everybody. The final chapter is the honeymoon! I hope it fulfills your romantic fantasies for Liv and El. Just so you know, I can't write smut or graphic sexual scenes. It's a personal conviction, but I will do my best to make it romantic. Here we go….

Elliot kicked the door shut, carried Liv over to the fireplace and set her down. He kissed her passionately and then stepped back.

"Stay right there. Don't move."

Elliot went back to Liv's room and brought the rug Liz had given them back into the room. Liv giggled at him. He raised his hands.

"Wait."

He kissed her again resting both hands on the sides of her neck and running his fingers up into her hair. He loaded the fire up with more wood, lit the candles covering the mantle and spread the rug on the floor. Now Liv was starting to laugh. Again he held his hands up.

"Hold on. Not done yet."

He went to the kitchen and pulled a bottle of champagne out of the refrigerator and took a bucket, filling it with ice. He grabbed a towel, put the champagne in the bucket and carried it back to set it on the table next to the rug. Once again he kissed her deeply and then pulled away. She reached for him, but he dodged her.

"El this is…"

"Not yet."

He returned to the kitchen and pulled out a tray of strawberries dipped in chocolate and a couple of slices of their wedding cake. Liv was smiling from ear to ear.

"Looks like you've thought of everything."

"I have. It needs to be perfect Liv. We've got ambiance and sustenance for the long haul."

He looked at her like he wanted to devour her.

"Oh…wait."

He went to the stereo and turned on Liv's favorite Michael Buble album. Unforgettable came on first.

"Now it's perfect."

He walked slowly towards her where she stood by the fireplace, but then turned at the last minute.

"One more thing."

"Elliot Stabler, if you don't get your cute butt over here right now I swear…"

Elliot turned off the lights. Liv was lit by firelight from the fireplace.

"Olivia Stabler, you are beautiful by firelight."

"Stabler, get over here and fulfill my fantasies."

Elliot was by her side instantly. He slipped his arms around her waist.

"You've thought about it?"

"Many times."

"Me too."

Elliot sang some of the words to the song.

"Unforgettable, that's what you are."

Liv shivered at the timbre of his voice. He bent and kissed her bare shoulder. Liv shivered again at the touch of his lips. He worked his way up her neck to her earlobe. He pulled back and looked down into her smiling eyes.

"Liv, I want this to be perfect for you, but I'm nervous. I've only…"

"El I love you. I'm nervous too. We talked about this. I just know we're going to be spectacular together. El, make love to me."

Elliot captured her lips in an all-consuming kiss. His hands went to the zipper of her dress and hers went to his tux jacket. As the last of their clothing pooled at their feet, they looked at each other for the first time intimately. His wife's amazing body captivated El. Her toned body was perfect. Liv was awestruck by how muscular he was. She always knew he was, but without clothing it was like looking at a sculpture. Elliot pulled Liv down onto the rug and covered her with his body. He kissed her over and over, exploring and deepening the kisses until Liv thought she would faint. He whispered words of love. Liv had never had a man say those things to her before. She had never been treasured; never had a man take his time with her. She felt herself tearing up. El pulled back and looked at her.

"Baby, are you okay?"

"I'm so okay. You have no idea what this feels like for me. I have never had anyone love me like this El. I can't find the words."

"Then don't talk. Just let me love you."

He captured her lips again and they were lost in each other. Some time later they became one: man and wife. Afterwards they lay together in front of the fire and kissed and talked.

"Liv, that was amazing."

"I never knew it could be like that."

Elliot opened the champagne and they ate strawberries and cake.

"We are so going to have a sugar buzz."

"Can't top the love making buzz. Not even close."

Elliot ran his fingers across her neck and stroked them across her cheek. He couldn't stop touching her.

"So, what was in the box from Melinda and Casey?"

Liv giggled and stood shyly to grab the box off the counter. She sat down on the rug and El sat up. She opened the box and handed it to him. Once he looked inside he threw his head back and laughed so hard he cried. He set the box on the table behind them. He leaned over Liv again.

"So, if we are going to use these as soon as they want us to we better work on it don't you think?"

Liv smiled at him.

"I do, but this time, I think we'd enjoy it more in the bedroom."

She stood and held her hand out to Elliot. He took it and they ran down the hall laughing all the way. They made love until almost midnight. They did the countdown and then kissed. They finally gave in to exhaustion. Elliot wrapped her up in his arms.

"Good night wife. Happy New Year."

"Good night husband. Happy, Happy New Year. I know it will be now."

It was almost noon the next day when they finally decided to get up. Liv woke up to Elliot's warm breath on her neck. His arm was across her waist and his fingers were spread across her stomach softly curled into her flesh like he was already cradling their baby. She hoped there was a baby in there. They had woken up early before dawn and made love again. Now she just lay there and enjoyed the afterglow of the night. Liv waited for a while, but then her stomach grumbled loudly and that strong arm pulled her closer. Elliot chuckled in her ear.

"Hungry much Liv?"

"I am actually. Elllllllllll, can I have pancakes for breakfast?"

Elliot laughed and rolled over on his back.

"That depends. What's in it for me?"

Liv rolled over and slipped her arm and leg over him.

"Uh, I think we can make a deal."

An hour later Elliot made pancakes for Liv. They sat, ate, kissed and gazed into each other's eyes until almost 2:00.

"I have a surprise for you in a couple of hours. You'll need to dress very warmly."

"In that case, I'm going to take a hot bath first."

Liv stood and started down the hall wearing only one of Elliot's t-shits. He watched her long legs disappearing down the hall.

"Care to join me?"

Elliot was off the bar stool and sweeping her up in his arms before she could finish the sentence.

It was a long bath and the getting dressed part took a long time as El kept taking off clothes while she tried to put them on. She finally gave in to a fit of giggles and tackled him to the bed. Even with the side trip to the bed, they were ready to go when it was time. Liv was wearing a beautiful sweater with a matching scarf and hat. Elliot walked her to the living room with his hands over her eyes.

"What are you up to?"

"You'll see."

"Are those jingle bells?"

"Keep your eyes closed."

Elliot led her out onto the front porch. She could hear what sounded like sleigh bells and then she heard the unmistakable sound of horses snorting. Elliot removed his hand and she was looking at a sleigh parked at the bottom of the steps. It was decorated in white twinkle lights and lanterns hung on all sides. A man in a stovetop hat smiled at her.

"Good evening Mrs. Stabler."

The man hopped down from the sleigh and held out his hand to her.

"I'm Sam and I'll be taking you on this ride this evening."

He helped her up into the sleigh and then Elliot joined her. The man spread a huge thick red plaid comforter over them and climbed back up in his seat. He whistled to the horses and the sleigh pulled out into the night.

"Elliot Stabler. When did you have time to set this up?"

"While you were fitting that amazing dress. Like it?"

"I love it. When did you get so romantic?"

"When I realized I was in love with you."

Elliot put his arm around her and Liv rested her head on his shoulder. The ride was so beautiful. The sound of the runners of the sleigh and the jingle of the bells around the horses' necks held her spellbound.

Elliot looked down at her. He loved the way she was smiling. Her eyes were sparkling with excitement. He pulled her closer to him and when she looked up at him he kissed her gently. It was filled with emotion. This was the beginning, the beginning of forever with her. His heart was too full.

When they reached the top of the hill above the cabin, the driver stopped the sleigh.

"Have a look folks. It's really pretty."

The looked down into the valley at the little town where they had spent so much time in the last week. The lights twinkled and it was so beautiful. There was almost complete silence. The only thing they could hear in the surrounding blanket of snow was the sound of the horses breathing and the occasional jingle of bells when they shook their necks. It was in a word, perfect.

"El, thank you. What a wonderful gift."

The driver cleared his throat and without turning around asked them f they would like some hot chocolate. He passed back a thermos and a basket with mugs and chocolate chip cookies. It was the best hot chocolate Liv could remember having. She felt warm as they turned to head back to the cabin.

Back at the cabin Elliot paid the driver and lifted Liv down out of the sleigh. They waved to the driver and climbed the stairs to the cabin.

"Can we take the kids on a ride like that some time? I know they'd love it."

"That sounds great. Now let's get inside and "warm" you up."

"You have got a one track mind."

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately Liv? Can you blame me?"

"The feeling's definitely mutual."

Elliot pulled her into his arms and bent his head to hers. He captured her lips and sighed into the kiss. Liv shivered.

"Let's get you inside Baby."

They retired to the cabin and didn't resurface until Monday when the kids came for them. It was hard leaving. The cabin now held such wonderful memories for them. Liv couldn't wait for the two years to pass. The idea of living here permanently was something she would have said would never happen in a million years. She was a city girl and New York was her home. Now she saw thing differently. El and the kids were her home. Leaving the horrors of the city behind never looked better.

Ellot set their bags on the front porch and made the rounds of the cabin shutting everything off and being sure it was winterized. They had expected to see just Maureen and maybe Kathleen, but all five kids piled out of the car when it arrived. Dickie set Eli down and he launched himself at his parents.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Elliot scooped him up and the two of them hugged him. The rest of their brood overtook them and hugs and kisses were passed around freely.

"So, how's married life?"

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other and smiled.

"It's great, just great."

"We want to hear all about it. Well…maybe not **all** the details."

"Yeah, Liv what happened?"

"Well, your dad took me on a sleigh ride."

"Aww, how romantic!"

Dickie and Elliot loaded the car while the girls listened to Liv's detailed account of the sleigh ride. The guys smiled at each other.

"Women, right?"

"Just wait Richard, my son. You're day is coming. Your day is coming."

Laughter filled the car as the Stabler family was reunited and headed out to begin their new life together.

**Author's Notes: Anybody want an epilogue?**


	10. Chapter 10

Operation Christmas Mom

Chapter Ten Epilogue

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: Not mine. But I think I get to watch them for another season.

Author Notes: One epilogue as promised. See you guys on the flip side. Start writing, will ya? I like reading as much as I do writing.

Nine months later, almost to the day, Donald…Donny Stabler was born. He had his dad's blue eyes and his mother's beautiful skin tone. He had the signature Stabler dimples. His oldest brother was ecstatic. Surrounded by their family and friends Elliot and Olivia cuddled their new son. Eli held his arms up to Elliot who gently placed him on the bed next to a very tired Liv and his new baby brother.

"That's Donny?"

"Yes, baby boy."

"I'm not the baby anymore Mommy."

"That's right munchkin. You're the big brother now."

Elliot smoothed Liv's hair back and leaned down to tenderly kiss her.

"You were amazing Liv. I am so proud of you. Come here little man."

Elliot lifted his new son into his arms and looked deeply into his eyes as he blinked up at him.

"Welcome home buddy. Welcome home."

Three months later Maureen married the love of her life, Daniel Masters. Elliot had actually liked the young man and he and Liv were thrilled that he wanted to become an assistant D.A. The wedding took place on New Year's Eve at the cabin just like Elliot and Olivia's one year earlier.

Maureen locked eyes with Liv while she attached her veil.

"Mom?"

"Yes honey?"

"Thanks for being my mom."

"I just wish Kathy could have been here to see you honey. You look so pretty."

"I like to think she can."

"Liv, I hope I can be the kind of mother and wife you are. You're my hero."

Olivia felt herself tearing up.

"Now listen you, I was not going to cry until at least halfway through the ceremony, so stop saying such sweet things."

"What sweet things?"

Elliot walked into the room and stood smiling at his favorite girls.

"Dad."

Maureen stood and turned to face her father.

"Honey, you look beautiful."

"And you look handsome. Mom is a lucky woman."

"And I'm a lucky man."

Elliot put his arms around each of them.

"Shall we go get hitched?"

Two years later Liv and Elliot retired. She was pregnant with their second child.

The retirement party was the affair to end all others. Liv, El, Cragen, Munch and Fin were all retiring at once. It was the end of an era the top brass said. They rented out their favorite bar for the night and everybody they knew came. There was dancing, drinking and the stories about Manhattan SVU went on for hours. Cragen asked Liv to dance.

"I want you to know I'm demanding regular Grandpa visiting rights."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Don."

"I still can't believe you two are moving to the country. Are you sure you aren't going to miss the city too much to stay away?"

"It's funny, but I think if we stayed here, I'd worry too much. Every time I heard a siren I'd wonder if it was one of our cases. I'd worry whether or not the victim was being taken care of. No, I need a clean break Don. I want a life that doesn't center on that. I want to watch my children grow up in a small town and have clean air and happy memories."

"I'm gonna miss you two. You kept my life interesting."

"You really are welcome out there any time you want Don. Elliot is going to start building a second house on the land with the money we got for the house in Queens. Once it's done, you can come and stay as long as you want. I mean it."

"I agree."

Elliot stuck his head over Liv's shoulder and grinned at him.

"You're family, Don. You always have been."

"What about us?"

Fin and Munch crowded in and the five of them stood swaying together on the dance floor with their arms around each other.

"You're all welcome out there. In fact, you can come and stay in the dormer upstairs anytime you want and help Elliot with the new house."

"That sounds like a plan, Baby Girl. I'll definitely help. Munch will have to supervise. I'm pretty sure he has never even seen a hammer, much less know how to use one."

"Okay, time to get this over with."

The five of them listened to the crowd sing Old Lang Syne and hugged people for what seemed like hours. The older Stabler kids had come and gone and so the five of them stepped out onto the street. Even at the late hour cars were whizzing by and horns were heard all along the street.

"That sound I will not miss."

"Me either."

They all stood silently for a moment and then they looked around the circle at each other.

"It was a wild ride."

"Hell yeah."

One by one they either got in a cab or walked towards home. Cragen was the last one to go. It was the hardest thing he had ever done saying good-bye to his detectives. He was a lucky man to have had almost fifteen years with the best team any department had ever seen. Their arrest and conviction record was better than any squad in New York. He turned up his collar against the cold and whistled as he walked down the street. His steps felt lighter. The responsibility of it all began to slip from his shoulders finally and he smiled. He couldn't help it.

A month later Elliot and Liv were settled in the cabin. Elliot slipped his arms around Liv's waist and lovingly stroked her baby bump as they watched Eli roll down the hill they tubed down during the winter months.

"I'm going to have to become really familiar with stain remover."

"And first aid. We start on the house tomorrow."

"Are you telling me that macho Elliot Stabler may not be as handy as he would like me to think he is?"

"I'm saying any time there's construction, there's blood. It goes with the territory and I am going to build you a beautiful guest house, trust me."

"I always have."

"Mommy look, a butterfly."

"I see it Eli. It's very pretty."

The boy was lying on the ground with his chin resting in his hand watching a butterfly sitting on one of the wildflowers that cascaded down the hill. Donny waddled towards him and sat down on his back, scaring the butterfly away."

"Moooooom! Make him get off me will ya?"

Liv breathed in the fresh clear mountain air and turned to face Elliot.

"Our son is pretty darn cute, don't you think?"

"Which one.? Do you think they'll like sharing the bunk beds?"

"Are you kidding? If we play it right, once Donny is old enough for a bed, Eli will want to move up to the top bunk because he's "older". He'll be in hog heaven. If it doesn't work out, we can always let him move up into the loft. When they both get older they will probably want to move into the loft anyway so they can spread out. We'll have to save all the twin beds for the older kids when we get the guesthouse built."

The sound of a car coming up the hill on the gravel caught their attention. They heard it park and a car door slammed. Elliot yelled out.

"We're on the deck."

They turned to see Don stride up the stairs with a full tool belt around his waist. They both busted out laughing.

"Okay, let's get started."

"Where are Fin and Munch?"

"Munch has a new girlfriend so he wanted to wait and leave later when her shift starts. They'll be up tonight. Liz sends her regrets. She has a big media trial right now, but she's thinking of retiring next year. I asked her to consider a long term relationship with me."

"Don, that's great!"

"How are you two doing?"

"A little tired from all the unpacking and settling in, but very happy to be here."

"Well, I've got an idea. Why don't you two take a "break" and let Grandpa Don do the babysitting. I want kid time and I want it now."

"You've got yourself a deal."

They watched as Don walked down the stairs to where the two young boys were playing.

"Grandpa Don! Look Grandpa Don, there's butterflies everywhere."

"Well, let's see how many different kinds we can find, okay?"

"Sure!"

Eli was up and running down the hill again. Don picked up his little namesake and followed him down the hill as Donny patted his face.

Elliot surprised his wife by scooping her up and carrying her inside and straight down the hall to their bedroom. He kicked the door shut and carried her over to the bed, lowering her gently to the soft coverlet. His eyes never left hers as he slowly undressed her and then let her watch him slowly undress himself. He climbed onto the bed hovering over her, resting on his forearms.

"I love you Liv. I love you so much. This life now is no longer a dream and all the things before are quickly fading from my memory. This is real: you and I. You have always been the one real thing in my life besides my kids."

"I love you too El. I never thought it was possible to be this happy, but it is. I feel normal for the first time in my life. I meant it when I said you're home for me. You really are the longest relationship I've ever had with a man. I just never thought I would get to have you for my man."

Eliot placed his soft lips on his wife's and kissed her slowly and thoroughly. They spent the next hour making love and then lying in each other's arms talking. Elliot was nibbling on Liv's neck.

"Elliot I've been thinking. Fin really needs to wake up and ask Casey to marry him. I was thinking maybe since they are all coming for Christmas we could enlist everyone's help in getting those two to take the next step. We could call it Operation Christmas Engagement."

"Oh, not, not you too. Will this family ever stop?"

**Author's notes: Wish this is how the series could end, but alas I fear not. Hope it fulfills some of your fantasies for these two. It helps me with mine**. **Until next time…**


End file.
